It Must Be Destiny
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: 100 Ichihime Drabble challenge! Ranging from all different themes, ratings, Aus and genres! Enjoy! Chapter Ten: Breakfast - Beware, even of the toast!
1. Introduction

**YES PEOPLE I AM BACK! **

**And doing another drabble series! **

**So Enjoy! **

* * *

**Introduction **

Ichigo Kurosaki is a handsome, carrot top, hot-headed substitute soul reaper who would do anything for his friends and family. Ichigo, overtime, eventually fell in love with Orihime Inoue, a beautiful young woman, one of the nicest people ever to exist with the power to reject phenomenon and reverse it, who fell in love with Ichigo herself.

Ichigo has saved her too many times to count and in return she has healed him from injuries also too many times to count.

They are made for each other!

However, they are both currently oblivious to each other's feelings and dance around each other's while their friends try their hardest to get them together but because of the current circumstance everyone is more focussed on their newest enemy…

Therefore, while they are defeating the enemies here's 100 Ichihime drabbles!

Ranging from all different themes, Au's and genres!

ENJOY!


	2. Complicated

**Okay, I know this chapter update it kind of early but I have college tomorrow and I need to be up early! So I need my sleep or everyone suffers! **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Favourites and Follows! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Complicated **

She had to make things complicated, didn't she?

She couldn't just leave things the way they were. Now, he didn't know what to say or do without upsetting her…

She seemed to have told everyone else -or they found out somehow- before telling him and they all think it's cute! Even his dad approved; however, that wasn't that much of a surprise.

It's going to make him look like a total jackass but he needed to do this...

Yes, he really needed to do this, before it goes too far!

He paced around the room, repeatedly, thinking about how to let her down softly without hurting her feelings too badly, he knew all too well that she was a very emotional person.

How the hell was he going to tell her!

Ichigo let out at frustrated noise before hitting his head against the wall, she had just gone and made things more complicated.

He hated to see her sad and will kill anyone who ever dare make her cry (hypocrite) and she'd seemed so happy lately...

How the hell was he going to tell her that they were not naming their first child, Isshin, after his father!

This was so complicated!


	3. Making History

**Okay everyone this is how it goes, I was given 100 drabble themes and I have to make Ichihime drabbles out of them... **

**So yeah ,I kind of struggled with this one, there was multiple versions and when I did sit down on word for half an hour doing this and making it look and be right I didn't account for the Fanfiction size page, so I'm sorry about the layout! It wouldn't take anything but lines to split them TT_TT But it did fit on word! I'm back at college tomorrow but I'm off Wednesday so the update will hopefully be a little later! **

**Also these should be coming daily! I might miss a few days now and then, like on the 24th-29th where I'm off to London for Comic Con! **

**Anyway enough from me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Making History**

* * *

**M**oving into Orihime flat wasn't as simple as it first seemed considering she didn't have much room but luckily they managed to fit.

** A**lso, she always had guests around, like Rangiku, Toshiro, Tatsuki, hell even the Vizard's visited her regularly! They all threatened to

** K**ill him if he ever hurt her, the others also joined in with more threats that were more painful. Rukia was frighteningly good at threats.

** I**n Ichigo's defence, he never planned on hurting her, ever! He made it his mission to always make sure, everyday that Orihime was safe.

** N**ever again were they having a party in that small flat! Honestly the amount of uninvited people who turned up spontaneously with

**G**od knows what was in half the bottles that they brought! Ichigo had not planned on finding out either until Orihime opened one.

* * *

** H**olidays were always fun, Ichigo got to face international hollows while Orihime enjoyed the scenery and beaches. Life was all-good.

** I**t was just a year after Ichigo had moved in when Orihime found out she was pregnant, with twin none the less! Everyone was left

** S**peechless, or as Shinji had put it _"Damn Ichigo, you move fast" _which was promptly followed by a long fistfight instigated by Ichigo.

**T**hey then had to move again, this time it was a proper house since they were both were working with well paid jobs, however the

** O**nly downside to getting, a new much bigger house was the fact they had to have another house-warming party. Poor, poor Ichigo…

** R**evenge, Ichigo wanted revenge! Whoever spoiled his plans for proposing during the party was dead! He had very good idea of who!

** Y**ears went by and they had their twins were born, Aya and Kaede, two beautiful girls. Ichigo swore, he would be best the best dad ever!


	4. Rivalry

**The next chapter! :D **

**Okay today I went a little insane and have written the drabbles off, 100, 22, 34, 57, 83, 94 (Thats a quite interesting one) and 98 **

**However I did also write up 7 in order before losing it XD **

**To ****Saint Sita**** just think of ever drabble as a completely blank XD Not related to each other (or other work) unless I note it :) **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

****Rivalry****

He had a new rival for her heart.

Ulquiorra Cifer

Honestly, it wasn't that much of a surprise that someone else loved her as much as he did, however what did surprise him was how close the two of them were.

He had never actually met him before until he saw her hanging out with his emery, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who was the other side of her.

If it wasn't bad enough that she was with his enemy and this guy! She was also laughing and joking with them as well! Mutiny!

In Orihime's defence, she had told Ichigo that her, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were friends when from when she was younger, when her brother was still alive, long before he was even on the scene.

Still, if he was going to lose her –which he wasn't– he would at least lose her to someone he could trust like Uryu or at worst Shinji but not some guy he barely knew!

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Grimmjow was head over heels in love with Nel, he would have sworn he liked Orihime as well with the way he acted around her.

Ulquiorra threatened on multiple occasions to stay away from her and just give up.

Hell, he even called him trash!

Ichigo Kurosaki was not trash!

And he wasn't about to back down either!

Ever since he first saw her with him, Ulquiorra became his new rival!

Thus their rivalry for Orihime's love began!


	5. Unbreakable

**Sorry there might be a few spelling/grammar errors in this because I've only checked it a couple of times and I'm in a rush tonight sorry XD**

**I'm at college early and it's a long day and I've just been at training all night TT_TT**

**So sorry in advance **

** Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Extra info - (in this drabble) Orihime is closer to her other family -not her parents though- and they have weekly/daily visits**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

Robin, Orihime's little cousin was a nightmare, literally. Ichigo had, had nightmares about having to baby sit her again! Honestly, the five-year old would find everything and break it.

In some ways, he could see the resemblance between his fiancée and young Robin.

They were both curios, extremely curious.

They were both determined, even if Robin's determination came from trying to break everything she touched.

They were both honest. Even if Ichigo did have to tickle the truth out of Orihime sometimes…

However, it didn't matter how much a like they were he would always prefer Orihime!

"Hey, Ichigo-kun, could you please watch Robin on Saturday for me?"

"Sure Hime."

He also couldn't deny her anything, even if that meant looking after a five-year old from hell! Trust him; he has been there, twice…

…Damn…

Now, he needed to go find something unbreakable!


	6. Obsession

**Ah hello everyone! It's been a LONG day! XD **

**However luckily I now get to end it with a nice sweet Ichihime drabble!**

**Yeah, some drabble might take a turn for the darker side in later drabbles, so enjoy the nice sweet ones while they last! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Obsession **

Orihime's obsession with adding strange ingredients into normal food was going to be the death of Ichigo.

He had managed to defeat the Espada, beat Aizen and win the war but none of that scared him more than facing Orihime's unsupervised cooking, especially when she said the words 'surprise', or 'special ingredients'.

His girlfriend was obsessed!

Honestly! She made a cake the other day, which is fine, however, for no other reason, than because it was there at the time, she added tea into the cake.

Tea!

Tea bags!

Yes, they were still in the bags, apparently it added even more flavour.

He had brought her a cookbook in the hopes that she might follow it; however, that only served him in getting mixtures of savoury and dessert!

One week later, he secretly burned the book…

However, no matter how obsessed she was with adding strange ingredient or making weird foods he still loved her and no amount of teabag-flavoured cake was going to change that.


	7. Eternity

**2 weeks before I go to Comic Con in London! :D :D :D **

**Also Legend of Korra season 4 episode 1 came out today! Yay I can't wait! :D **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Eternity **

If he did not stop staring at her right now, he was going to Bankai his ass into the Soul Society himself!

Hell, even his hollow agreed that he needed to stop staring at their Hime –he did corrected his hollow by saying Orihime was only his, however, he doubted his hollow was listening– it was a rare occasion when Ichigo and his hollow agreed on something but when it was about Orihime they seemed to agree, well mostly…

He. Was. Still. Starring.

That bastard!

His hollow suggested a slow and painful murder; Ichigo was so nearly tempted to comply.

Orihime was –like usual– oblivious to man who was staring her down like she was a piece of meat and was busy browsing through the many shelves of Dvd's, it's was nearly Sado-kun's Birthday and she still needed to get him a present!

If you hadn't figured out already there was a man, not too far away ogling up poor, unaware Orihime…

Meanwhile her boyfriend hovering near by, fuming.

THAT BASTARD WAS STILL STARING AT HIS GIRLFRIEND!

Ichigo was about a second away from going and committing second-degree murder!

Screw the consciences; he was going to teach this pervert a lesson!

"I think I pick this one Ichigo-kun!" Orihime called as she pulled a Dvd of the shelf, pulling his attention away from the man he was planning on killing much to his hollows disappointment however, the distraction was looking at Orihime so it wasn't too bothered. Ichigo gave her a small smile – one that he only reserved for her– and nodded.

As they made their way to the counter Ichigo put his arm around Orihime and pulled her close to him as they walked, Orihime just blinked it off while Ichigo sent the man behind him a death glare only to receive on back off the man to which caused Ichigo smirked in reply.

Orihime once told him, she would love him for five lifetimes times.

However five lifetimes wasn't enough for him, he wanted an eternity.


	8. Death

**I'm thinking about making another story if anyone's interested XD one day I will update the others as well! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Death **

Honestly, _his_ death didn't scare him anymore, you know being a Substitute Shinigami and all… You kind of get preview on what happens next.

Though that didn't mean he was afraid of other people deaths, like his friends; especially his friends in the Soul Society, as they wouldn't get another chance or his family, he never wanted to see one members of his family die again!

However, the person he was most afraid of losing was Orihime.

Okay, granted she already knew what happened when you die and had many friends in the Soul Society…

But what about him?

Would he be able to cope not seeing her every day?

How badly would he miss her presence?

Voice?

Personality?

Cheerfulness?

Calming spiritual pressure?

Would he be able to win knowing she wasn't?

Would he be able to fight as well knowing there was no one to heal him?

Could he beat unbeatable emery's without her never wavering support?

Also he would always be in constant fear of something happening to her while he wasn't there! Sure the soul Society was strong but if something did happen protecting her wasn't there first thought and that scared him.

He knew if she died he wouldn't be able to carry on living….

So yes, Ichigo wasn't afraid of his own death but deathly afraid of others…


	9. Reality

**Ah, this one is a little more on the gloomy side I have to say and a little longer then the others XD **

**Anyway, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Reality **

Orihime mostly lived in her own little world with little blue men, king toasters, spaceships, aliens and much more weird and bizarre things that made Orihime, Orihime. In this world, she could be a hero, a princess and a laser firing, machine robot all at the same time! She could save all her friends from the bad guys like the marshmallow army of doom –she'd saved Chad from them a couple of times– giant spider monsters, demon tooth brushes and many other scary –and strange– enemies of the make believe world of Orihime.

This world she had created was the perfect escape from the horrors of the real world.

She wanted to forget about the terrors of what happened in Hueco Mundo and the war that happened; she is still haunted by the nightmares plague by the fight of Ichigo vs Ulquiorra and the recurring thought, looking back at it, that she could have done more, which filled her with regret and guilt.

How many peoples life has she destroyed because of her stupidity?

How many lives could have been saved?

She didn't want to hear about all the suffering people in the world, the people dying because they are ill, grief-stricken families cause by the death of a love one, children out there with no house, food, water or family. All the wars that were going off, killing hundreds of people, if not they would be tortured or their houses and land destroyed leaving them with nothing. Meanwhile she sat in a nice, warm, comfortable flat with food and water whenever she needed, friends that would do anything for her.

She the power to stop all the people's misery! She could heal the wounded, reject the damage and give money and friendship to those who needed it most but no, she just sat there doing nothing but mope around.

She really was useless.

Orihime wanted to just give in and live in forever stay in her own little world, be forever naïve and unaware of the horrors of the real world. A world where she was needed, wanted and would make a difference.

And she would have if it wasn't for one person.

Ichigo

He saw her pain and misery –apparently he wasn't as obvious as everyone thought– confronted her about it. Eventually after lots and lots of nagging and even begging by Ichigo, Orihime eventually spilled her thoughts to him.

After that there was a minute silence, Orihime to ashamed and embarrassed to speak and Ichigo was lost in thoughts.

Neither spoke a word, neither moved a muscle.

Well until Ichigo did something, so shocking and unexpected that Orihime had thought she was dreaming, either that or she'd finally lost it.

Ichigo was kissed her.

Yes, you read right, he kissed her!

Orihime put the tomatoes to shame as to how red she turned at that moment. Hell even Ichigo himself was blushing!

He then stuttered out what Orihime managed to decode as a confession. Not one to look the gift horse in the mouth, she confessed back. He then kissed her, in a somewhat awkward, embarrassing but loving and passion kiss.

Orihime still sometimes wishes to go live in her own little world permanently, the guilt and uselessness clawing away at her defences, making her want to give in.

However, whenever that happens she remembers she now has a reason to stay, knowing that someone no how useless she feels always thinks argue she's not, needs her as much as she needs him, loves her as much as she loves him. That if she gave in, she would destroy him.

Ichigo Kurosaki, her hero, savoir.

Her reality.


	10. Breakfast

**Sorry for the very, very, very late update...**

**But you know stuff happens**  
**College happend!**  
**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Breakfast**

Breakfast in the Kurosaki household was like the Hunger games. However this time around it's not that they can't get food it's more like they are trying to escape it, either way it's deadly!  
The Kurosaki siblings glanced at each other and swallowed in sync as they glanced around the corner of the corner as they spied on their mother cooking don't misunderstand they love their mother to death, just not her cooking, which would probably cause there's. You never know what she making and if you did managed to find out, you never know what ingredients she added for 'extra flavour' the only thing that was remotely safe at breakfast was the toast and you still had to be weary!

The only way they were going to make it out of this alive was if they used their trump card! Their father! He would be able to distract her long enough so that they could sneak a bit of toast and then bolt out the door and off to school, unfortunately this left their dad with the remainders of breakfast but sacrifices have to be made! Plus he is always telling them that he would do anything for them...  
They nodded to each other in agreement they were off to find their dad!

His sacrifice will not be forgotten! Well until tomorrow morning that is and another breakfast is made!


End file.
